


Boss Ass Bitch

by powerweirdo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Power Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, theyre both dominant tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: What do you do when you want more money and your boss is hot?You sleep with him.Regularly.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Boss Ass Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> I missed uploading. I miss you guys.  
> This hiatus from writing gave me time to read over drafts I have and realize a ton of them can be uploaded. I figured im too harsh on myself and i need to calm down and let myself function. So here is one of them, enjoy enjoy.  
> So as my other fic is dead i can pleasure you with different Hyungkyun drafts from last year :)
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if u can! Thank you

Hyungwon pressed the door handle enough to push the door open. He slid into the room, and to his disappointment; it was empty. He shut the door while leaning on it. Examined the office in front while his fingers tightened around the knob in his hand. The tie around his neck closed in on his throat as he swallowed.

The blond man stepped over to the desk, ran his fingers over the smooth paint. He spun the chair, wiggled it to the sides. He smiled, sunk back against the desk and roamed his hands over the free surface behind him. He liked how clean his boss kept his desk. A mat laid draped on the front, right behind his butt, which was where he'd lay the papers he would sign. Next to it, was a gridded cup of a pencil holder. Inside laid a pen, which was running out of ink, and an unsharpened pencil. A pair of scissors, a ruler and an eraser on the bottom. As well as a metal pencil sharpener, but he had never seen the man touch it.

The interior was cozy, his chair was comfortable, but a bit too narrow for two people. His boss could invest in larger chairs, it wouldn't hurt a fly. The desk was black, as well as the chair and bookshelves around. Each shelf either consisted of a drawer, folders stuffed with papers, or office stuff he could grab whenever.

The walls were light gray, the blinds dark over the windows. It shielded the most happening inside. When they were open, the office building across the street could glance right in. Hyungwon liked seeing the other suit covered men pass by the windows, maybe a bit too much.

The door opened behind him, he had no intentions to move as he heard the first heavy steps enter the room. But as the man behind him stopped, for several minutes which was not in Hyungwon's book, he turned. Changkyun was closer than he thought. His steps must have been larger than what it sounded like.

Changkyun wasted no time before he laid his palm against his cheek, he tipped his head back, eyes connected. The jet-black hair strands looked softer than ever. Like he spent an hour more with getting ready this morning, focus on each hair strand. Oh, how Hyungwon loved tugging those strands.

His boss let go a little too quickly. But Changkyun never followed the script. Hyungwon liked it.

He stood in all his broad glory, glaring down at him and waiting for him to do as he knew he had to. Hyungwon wanted to draw the time out, have Changkyun bouncing in his fancy, rich ass Testoni shoes. He knew the dragon's impatience drew him closer to his dominance, and the longer he waited the closer he got to the fire.

The blond felt the hot breath against his skin, getting closer as a warning to his eruption.

Hyungwon gave in and moved. Legs drawing up on the desk, he supported himself on his arms and pushed his bum out. As his legs folded under him, and he sat on his calves, he leaned back until the tight chest pressed against him.

He was in a playful mood, he wanted to rile his dragon into an angry and domestic, fire spitting predator. Ah, yes, his dragon. He would tame him one day, put a leash and collar on him and control him until he was in his place.

The blond grinded his ass against the front of his boss' pants. He caught stuck on the belt, arched into his body and sighed on his way down. The bulge built under the fabric, lined up with his crack so well. Whoever invented suit pants to be made out of soft fabric: God bless. He wouldn't survive if the fabric of his jeans would keep the thick, long length hidden from him.

Changkyun's breath was too calm for him. He wanted to make him eager, but this man had self-control like a timed lamp. Only he controlled when he would turn on. Hyungwon wanted to slap his dick so hard for being such an annoying ass.

His boss chuckled, and the blond gagged in his head. He whined as the broad man drew away, his shoes clicking over the floor until he was seated in his chair. Legs spreading and hands folding on his lower abdomen. Hyungwon followed the movements. Glanced at the bulge and his disappointment from the empty room earlier, came back. This dragon is the hardest client he has met, but not the type of hard he wanted.

Changkyun leaned back in his chair, eyes dark, and his face emotionless. So sexy, a hot snack right there. But he wouldn't let Hyungwon follow the fantasizing doodles he had drawn in his diary. With a glitter pen while blushing and laughing sweetly, because his boss was hot.

His hands spread in a gesture, and Hyungwon could proudly claim he knew what each and little twitch meant. The blond scooted closer over the desk, a little sad the man wasn't behind him to see the plumpness of his ass in these pants. He liked admiring his ass, he liked admiring _asses._

Changkyun had rolled back, but he was still close enough for Hyungwon to reach out and grab. Although, he didn't. His fingers trembled to hold him close, but he wanted to make the other come to him. The blond pushed his butt out and arched his back while he unbuckled the belt. His chest puffed up and the buttons slipped away to reveal his pale chest.

Hyungwon drew his pants over his hips, ghosted over the fabric of the tightest pair of panties he had ever come across. Christ, is it so hard to make them elastic?

Pulling his pants to his knees, he spread his legs and rose up to show the last encounter's investment: a pair of pink panties on his pelvis. The lace over his hips was extremely crude, not comfortable at all. His skin had been caught in between so often he thought he'd look bruised before Changkyun got his hands on him. Behind, the laces connected in a string and paved way between his butt cheeks. All day he had been rubbing his entrance against the thin thread.

Hyungwon saw how the boss locked eyes with the bow right over the tip of his cock. It wore a heart jewel, the plastic ones from children's toys, on the knot of the bow. He liked fiddling with it. Run his fingers over it like he pleasured himself.

Changkyun rolled closer, his face directed to his instead of his prettily dressed up cock. He looked unimpressed, and it was the last drop for Hyungwon. They were expensive, god damnit. If he wants a better view, he could pay him better, or fuck him more often. Which would lead to more money.

He sat back and flicked his shoes off, his pants followed the free path of no shoes stopping, and they thumped down before his boss. The blond stretched his long, smooth legs over to the other man. He hooked them over his shoulders, crossed his ankles and pulled him in. The chair rolled over the floor until the armrests stopped it.

Fuck a larger chair, drop the damn armrests.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes to the distance the chair made between them. Idiotic, stupid, unnecessary, fucked up. He wanted him closer. Changkyun's eyebrow rose, a smirk tugged the corner of his lips. Hyungwon grabbed his tie, drew him closer, or, he drew his face closer to his crotch. This breath ran over his thighs, fingers tapping over his skin.

Changkyun kissed his clothed dick, opened his lips briefly to open mouth kiss it. Hyungwon hitched, pulled his tie again to fell friction. He showed no interest, and the blond took the initiative himself. He bounced closer to the edge, lifted his hips until he pressed himself into his face. Legs still keeping him trapped, Changkyun glared up at him, as if the blond had entered forbidden territory and refused to leave.

A relived whine left Hyungwon as Changkyun decided to use his mouth. Sucked against the outline of the hardness inside the panties. The blond praised him, carded his fingers through his hair. He closed the distance between his fingers at the back of his head, tugged lightly until hands moved up his thigh. Changkyun's digits stroked the laces, mouth moving away to kiss his bellybutton.

Hyungwon moaned, the harsh tug of his panties down his thighs hurt. His cock twitched and he wanted nothing else but the blunt fingernails on his skin. Teeth on his neck, and knee against his entrance.

His cock sprung free from the tight material, poked into the air and if Hyungwon were not _so_ into his boss, he would be humiliated. Changkyun pinched one side of the panties, holding it up for the other to see. Like he bullied his fashion sense. Like he pondered to pay him more to see even better lingerie on him.

The clothing fell gracefully, gliding through the air streams, before it landed on the floor.

Changkyun's head lowered to his pelvis, guided his hips with his large hands to make him lean back. Exposing his asshole, Hyungwon leaned on his arms and lifted his hips. The raven-haired nosed against his thigh, a light kiss he could barely feel. Changkyun's nose ran over his entrance, the tip followed the dip, and Hyungwon jolted. It was a light caress, before he continued to trail up. Next to his dick and nuzzle in his pubic hairs.

Hyungwon stayed shut, at least tried to. It was hard not to whine, he wanted him closer, wanted friction, but the damn man wouldn't let things go fast. His mouth dropped open when Changkyun lapped his tongue over his entrance. The wet muscle was warm, smooth and crude at the same time. He licked over his balls, the stripe never breaking. Hyungwon whined so loud he felt the arousal in the man against his legs.

Changkyun reached the tip, closed his lips around it and sucked. He gathered the precum, and left Hyungwon hanging there. Tongue back against his rim, only for a couple of licks and a taste of his insides, before he trailed upwards. The boss' hands gripped his shirt, fingers fumbled with the buttons, and Hyungwon's grin grew so wide, he saw Changkyun blush.

He always made the other man eager to get in his pants. Always.

Hyungwon circled his hands around his wrists. Stopped his movement of opening the buttons shielding his naked torso. Changkyun wasn't pleased, he grunted and glared at the blond. Standing on his feet, he gripped his hips and rocked him in a hard tug towards himself. Hyungwon's naked dick collided with the front of Changkyun's pants. He moaned to the friction and pain of the other's clothed manhood pressed against him. The lower Changkyun leaned, the smaller space was left for his cock.

Changkyun's lips attached to his neck, tongue darted out to suck in the skin. Hyungwon arched into his body, his naked ass rubbed against the plastic mat, oh he wanted to dye it with his colors.

His free hand stuffed into Changkyun's pants, glad to find the length happier to see his skinny figure. His boss' groans and hisses were cuter than anything else. He rubbed over the erection a few times, then to the zipper. He drew the loose pants down, more than happy to see the man had dropped his underwear today.

His pants slid away from his eyes range, the built thighs and sun caressed skin in his view. Hyungwon sat up, chest pressed against Changkyun. Their lips sealed, and Hyungwon felt way more relieved than he thought he would. Changkyun's lips felt soft, his dominance reeking from him. While his boss tried to eat the soul out of his mouth, he rummaged through the drawer to his right. He fished up a condom packet and rolled it onto the stiff length poking towards him.

He would love to have Changkyun's nakedness as close as possible, have him bare against his walls. But the thought of cum dripping down his panties was not inviting to him. He got those panties to look sexy, he won't look sexy if there are stains of cum. Plus he just washed the interior of his car, and he will not do it again.

Hyungwon let the other grab him closer, line him up with his cock and push in. Fuck, he was happy he fingered himself before setting his ass in his office.

The blond moaned as the other started thrusting before he was seated to the hilt. He chanted a bunch positive feedback for Changkyun, his hips finally slapped against his and if he didn't get it harder soon, he would scream until the whole department heard how frustrated he was.

The blond circled an arm around his neck, the other holding him steady on the desk. Kisses trailed up his neck until they bit onto the boss' ear, nibbled on the earlobe so inviting to him. His tongue traveled over the shell. Changkyun's hips picked up the pace of his thrusting, Hyungwon could no longer hold his sounds quiet.

He bounced on the desk, eyes rolling back as his cock slammed into his weak spot. Although it felt amazing, he was annoyed the layer of the condom kept them away from each other. It was his movement, it was his silent inquire to wear one. But while he got dicked with this condom, he realized how fucked up the thing was. He had sex with Changkyun often enough to claim him as his partner, vice versa. But he's not going to give in and remove it.

Changkyun leaned back, away from his body to angle his hips better. But he stopped, and Hyungwon started to wail out his tantrum scream. Rocking back, he wanted the thrusts to continue.

For fuck's sake, if his boss doesn't continue, he will kick the stapler on his own desk into his dick.

Changkyun had the audacity to pull out until his tip barely hung on to the rim, _and_ step away. Hyungwon panted on the desk, stared from under his bangs, the man smirked. Shaking his head, Hyungwon hooked his pants onto his leg, he grabbed the belt buckle and drew the strap out. Legs planted, he reached for Changkyun. Whom had grown stubborn and walked farther away from his reach.

Hyungwon scowled.

He jumped to the floor, followed his boss' slow steps until he had backed himself against the wall. Hyungwon grabbed the robust arms, trailed until he held the wrists tight. The belt swayed around the limbs a couple of times until he could fasten the buckle. Changkyun's hands above his head, his body vulnerable to his attacks.

The blond man dropped to his knees, brought his plump lips to kiss the erection, a taste of his own medicine. The broader man moaned and pushed his hips against his face. He locked his lips over the tip, swirled his tongue like his slit was a straw to play with. Dug into the slit, moved the precum under the condom until he had made a sticky mess under it.

Hyungwon grabbed the base with his hand and angled it to easier slip into his mouth. Further and further, he sucked the length into his mouth. Moaning to the feeling, and his tongue almost spitting it out for tasting differently.

But he won't take the condom off.

Changkyun moaned above him, and the deep sound sent sparks up his spine. The blond bobbed his head from the middle to the tip. Not filling his mouth with his cock. He reveled in how his thighs started to shake, his knees buckled and threatened to give up under Changkyun's torso. His arms laid against the wall behind him.

Hyungwon gave him his treat. Relaxing his throat, he sunk all the way until he could nuzzle the smooth stomach. Lucky bitch, didn't really grow pubic hair. The blond gagged, his own dick holding a pressure he wanted to let go off. He slowly started to pull off, but Changkyun's hand intertwined in his blond locks, and pushed him down.

Tears formed in Hyungwon's eyes as he wasn't ready. He looked up to the mischievous grin of his boss. His legs shifted and Hyungwon choked as he thrusted into his mouth.

Fuck, he had to tie his hands better next time.

The blond relaxed his throat and welcomed him into his mouth. Not letting the other man feel any proud bubble burst in his chest as he dominated Hyungwon. The condom glistened in his spit, and he tasted himself, which was not as bad as he could have imagined. He sucked particularly hard and Changkyun whined.

He loved his sounds.

Hyungwon took the opportunity to lean away, Changkyun's fingers trembling as they had nothing to grab ahold of. He shared the taste of latex, lips pressed together and tongues colliding. Hyungwon let his hands roam over his chest, over the defined pecs he had built up at the gym. He cupped them, they had grown so big. He kneaded the flesh and rubbed their dicks together.

Changkyun protested, head dropped to bite the fabric of his shirt.

Hyungwon laughed as he stepped away, sat down on the chair and let his slender fingers unbutton his shirt. Changkyun's eyes grew hungrier, and when Hyungwon had unbuttoned the last one and his boss kneeled in front of him, he regretted not doing it faster. His arms laid on his lap, fallen from their state above his head. He rocked on his legs to get closer and get the sign to dive in.

The blond chuckled, leaned forward and caressed his face with his palms. Brushed the black locks away from the dark, lust filled eyes. Changkyun sat as close as the chair allowed to, his knees holding him up. Which made him tall enough to reach Hyungwon's nipples when he leaned in. Which he did.

He allowed the other to taste him, scooted closer and leaned his torso down to the other's mouth. His boss opened his mouth to accept the erect nipple, tongue flicking with the nub, and teeth biting the sensitive skin. Hyungwon's breath hitched, moans spilling form his mouth.

Changkyun had a thing for his nipples, maybe because they were extremely sensitive. With his power he could pull them, pinch and bite until Hyungwon's dominance fell into his clouded pleasure. He flattened his tongue over the bud, rubbed and moved it around. Hyungwon squirmed, arched off the chair and held his head securely close to his chest. He dug his teeth into the flesh, and Hyungwon's moan rolled through the room. The burning feeling of pain grew on his chest as his boss kept biting and pulling. Like he had menacing business to do with his nipples.

Hyungwon ushered the man to let go, hands on his shoulders to pull him off. He shuddered when the spit he left ran down his torso, and as he glanced down, he could spot bruises. Hell, if he doesn't cum soon, he will bring Changkyun into the hall and make him fuck him against the secretary's door.

Changkyun leaned back on the floor, the blond sat on his lap, lined up his cock to rub against his entrance. He meant to rile up his boss, but ended up riling himself into a desperate need for friction and release. Hyungwon held the length firmly in his hand, sunk onto it until his ass relaxed against Changkyun's thighs.

The boss' moan sent a shiver up his spine. The blond lifted himself up, dropped down, and the length fucked him right into his prostate. Hyungwon built up a pace he could bounce on his lap with. Skin slapping skin as he pleasured himself on Changkyun cock. Hands clutched in support on the raven-haired man's shoulder. The only thing keeping his shirt on, was the tie around his neck, still keeping the collar attached to his neck. Straining the flies from exposing his whole chest without helping hands.

Hyungwon wanted to badly release, so badly. He loved each second with his boss, but fuck, did he love the post-sex mood around them. He felt Changkyun twitch in him, his breath hitched in his throat and his eyes hazy. He was close, and thank fucking lord he was.

The blond locks stuck to his forehead, and as much as he wanted to push it away, he ignored it. He knew the sight made Changkyun crazy, and driving his boss crazy was his superpower.

Hyungwon rolled his hips, head fell back, and his mouth released sinful sounds. Changkyun gave a long, deep groan and the condom quivered to the load filling into it. The blond man's stomach pulsated, his cock twitched and his ass clenched. He bounced harder, faster, and even if Changkyun thrusted into him, his body refused.

Hand around his dick, he tugged hard and rapid. He knew his voice started to become a little too loud, but fuck his release was playing hard to get. Changkyun's oversensitivity started to kick in, his mouth laid open and the strangled breath in his lungs pitched out. He watched the other's pelvis move frantically. His hands twitched, fingers of one hand caressed Hyungwon's dick.

Hyungwon came with a scream muffled by his lip. His semen draped over his hand, curled over Changkyun's knuckles, and started to dry on his belt. A relieved sigh, Hyungwon sunk together on the man. He opened the belt, and his boss grabbed onto his locks, drove him forward and kissed him.

Changkyun could kiss like a God. His lips transmitted warmth to Hyungwon. Hands roaming through his hair, parting the hairstyle which had survived their whole session. Surprisingly. Hyungwon's voice showed gratitude for the warmth, and the whole idea of kissing him so deeply. His tongue rubbed over his lip, and the blond had never accepted another person as easily as he had done for this man.

Parting, Changkyun smiled sincerely, while Hyungwon's heart hammered in his chest. A last peck, and he worked on getting to his feet, his boss following. The blond retrieved his panties, he pulled them on, smacked the straps over his hips. The raven-haired circled his arms around him from behind, having the other male lean on him. He slowly popped each button into their hole. Kissed his neck tenderly until the last button had secured him. 

Changkyun's thin lips followed the crook of his neck, to the round point of his jaw and over his plump cheeks. Hyungwon grabbed the hands on his body, one holding his chest, the other on his hip. Leaned onto the body and tipped his head to feel his lips caress him. Just kiss him on the fucking-

Yes, on his lips, where he belongs.

Changkyun let him go to slip into his pants, but when he told him about his leave, he held him tight. Kisses on his face and trapped against his desk. The man finally agreed, after yet another tongue-twisting kiss. A short promise to pick him up at eight the following Friday.

Hyungwon laughed for himself. Stepped out of the door, the hallway was cold compared to the sex-smelling room he came out of. Colleagues in the hall looked at him, not a new view. His hair messed up, disheveled and sweaty. The red color on his lips smeared over his cheek and chin. Everywhere but not on his lips.

He wouldn't lie, his voice was too sore to greet any of them, and he loved it. He used the back of his hand to wipe the lip gloss off, but he knew he rubbed it more onto his skin.

His shirt crumbled against his torso, flew with the wind as he used close-to-nothing energy on making himself look pleasant. He didn't even tuck them back into his bottoms. His tie hung lower, the knot barely holding on. He smelled too, couldn't deny. Both of sex and sweat, and Changkyun's perfume.

But he smiled, nonetheless, proud of himself.


End file.
